The present invention relates generally to a circuit device formed from a functional substrate component. Specifically, the substrate exhibits properties designed to interact with the printed electronics to perform a function beyond mechanical support.
Printed or vacuum formed electronics are increasingly finding uses in a great variety of applications, including portable electronics, signage, lighting, product identification, packaging flexible electronic devices (such as those that can be rolled or bent), photovoltaic devices, medical and diagnostic devices, antennas (including RFID antennas), displays, sensors, thin-film batteries, electrodes, etc. Printed electronics have a variety of advantages over electronics made using other methods, including their use in flexible devices, such as displays, that are designed to be rolled, twisted, or bent.
Typically, printed or vacuum formed electronic devices are formed on a substrate to support them during processing. The substrate is typically comprised of materials such as glass or metals. These materials are passive, in that they take no functional part in the device operation except mechanical support. However, sometimes it is necessary or at least desired for the substrate, or an initial layer formed on it, to be functional, in that the substrate exhibits properties designed to interact with the electronics to perform a function beyond mechanical support.
Accordingly, the present invention discloses a circuit device formed from a functional substrate component. The printed electronic elements formed on the functional substrate component interact with the substrate component to perform a function and to modify the functional substrate component.